Stadt
Städte sind Orte in der Hauptwelt, welche von Spielern gegründet und gebaut werden. Sie dienen euch als Möglichkeit eure Kreativität zu beweisen, mit Freunden zusammen zu bauen, sowie ganz praktisch Felder und Lager anzulegen. Diese Seite gibt eine Übersicht über die Befehle, welche mit den Städten in Verbindung stehen. Wenn du nach den Ausbaumöglichkeiten suchst, findest du diese beim Städteupgrade. Befehle im Umgang mit fremden Städten Mit /t list kannst du dir alle Städte auflisten lassen. Achte darauf, dass einige Städte auch NPC-Städte sind, denen du nicht beitreten kannst. /t Stadtname zeigt dir Informationen zu einer bestimmten Stadt an. /t here zeigt dir Informationen zu der Stadt an in der du dich gerade befindest. Befehle für Stadtbewohner Einige der oben bereits erwähnten Befehle kannst du als Stadtbewohner auch vereinfacht benutzen: /t zeigt dir Informationen zu deiner Stadt an. Mit /t spawn kannst du dich zu deiner Stadt teleportieren. Grundstücke erwerben Grundstücke die von deinem Bürgermeiser zum Verkauf freigegeben wurden (dies wird dir beim Betreten eines Grundstückes im Chat angezeigt), kannst du dieses mit /plot claim erwerben. Baurechte für Freunde Du kannst deinen Freunden Baurechte für dein Stadtgrundstück freigeben. Dazu musst du sie erst deiner Freundesliste mit /res friend add Spieler hinzufügen. Mit /res friend remove Spieler kannst du dementsprechend einen Spieler wieder von deiner Freundesliste entfernen. Wenn du die gewünschten Spieler auf deiner Freundesliste hast stellst du dich auf dein Stadtgrundstück und benutzt /plot set perm friend on um allen deinen Freunden auf deinem Grundstück Baurechte zu erteilen. Mit /plot set perm friend off kannst du die Baurechte für ein bestimmtes Grundstück auch wieder entfernen. Stadt-Chat Mit /tc Nachricht kannst du eine Nachricht im Stadt-Chat senden. Mit /tc schaltest du deinen Chat zum Stadtchat um. Während dieser Modus aktiv ist sendest du alle Nachrichten im Stadt-Chat. Durch erneutes eingeben von /tc wechselst du wieder zum Weltweiten Chat Informationen für Bürgermeister Um gute und grosse Städte zu fördern, habe ich mir mal die Zeit genommen ein Tutorial für Bürgermeister und angehende Bürgermeister zusammen zu stellen. Regeln Zunächst solltest du dich mit den wenigen Regeln auseinander setzen, welche für einen reibungsfreien Ablauf auf dem Server notwendig sind. * Das Gelände der Stadt sollte möglichst erhalten bleiben. Wenn ihr eure Stadt also an einem Hügel errichtet, so nutzt die Steigung und gleicht das Höhenprofil nicht so an, dass nachher alles flach ist. * Passt euren Baustil dem Fantasy-Stil des Servers an, vermeidet also neuzeitliche, unnatürliche, unschöne und unnötig grosse Gebäude. * Bitte lasst die bestehenden Serverbauten und Strassen stehen und gründet eure Städte abseits dieser Orte. Eure Stadt bekommt später einen Strassenanschluss, auch wenn ihr weit weg von den bestehenden Strassen baut. Städte welche gegen diese Regeln missachtet werden Verwarnt und nach einer festgelegten Frist kann die Stadt oder Teile davon entfernt werden. Stadtgründung Bevor ihr die Stadt gründet solltet ihr euch bewusst sein, dass jeder Punkt eurer Stadt mindestens 100 Blöcke von der nächsten Stadt entfernt sein muss. Da unsere Kontinente gross genug sind, empfehle ich noch etwas weiter zu gehen. Keine Angst, wenn ihr Shops in eurer Stadt habt, könnt ihr später fremden Spielern auch erlauben sich in eure Stadt zu teleportieren. Um eine Stadt zu gründen benötigt ihr 25 Gutscheine und müsst Job-Level 3 erreicht haben. Die Gutscheine könnt ihr im Werberaum der Städte gegen eine Stadtgründungsurkunde eintauschen. Den Werberaum erreicht ihr über den Tutorial NPC bei der Green Mary oder über den Befehl /warp Stadtwerbung. Die erhaltene Stadtgründungsurkunde muss zunächst an einem Amboss umbenannt werden. Der Name des Gegenstandes sollte anschliessend der Name deiner Stadt entsprechen. Bewegt euch anschliessend an den Ort an dem ihr eure Stadt gründen wollt. Beachtet dabei, dass der Ort an dem ihr die Stadt gründet gleichzeitig der Spawnpunkt eurer Stadt ist, diesen könnt ihr später zwar noch ändern, aber er sollte auf jeden Fall auf dem zukünftigen Stadtgebiet liegen. Die Stadt könnt ihr selbstverständlich nur in der Hauptwelt gründen. Um die Stadtgründung abzuschliessen macht ihr einen Rechtsklick mit der umbenannten Stadtgründungsurkunde. Nachdem ihr nun eure Stadt gegründet habt könnt ihr direkt einige rein informative Änderungen durchführen. Mit /t set tag Kürzel könnt ihr den Anzeigenamen eurer Stadt im Chat ändern. Zudem könnt ihr mit /t set board Nachricht eine Nachricht festlegen, welche deine Stadtmitglieder jedes Mal sehen, wenn sie sich einloggen. Zudem wird der Text als Information angezeigt, wenn jemand den Befehl /t Stadtname ausführt. Stadtgrenze Nanu? Die Stadt ist ja ganz schön klein. Dann wird es mal Zeit die Grenzen etwas zu vergrössern. Zunächst musst du wissen, dass die Städte aus vielen kleinen Bereichen, sogenannten Claims, bestehen. Jeder Claim ist 5 Blöcke lang und 5 Blöcke breit und reicht vom Bedrock bis zur oberen Baugrenze. Der Punkt an dem du deine Stadt gegründet hast ist dein erster Claim. Wenn du nun auf einen Claim, der ausserhalb deiner Stadtgrenze ist, jedoch an deine Stadt angrenzt, /t claim benutzt, wird dieser Claim ebenfalls deiner Stadt angerechnet. Da die Anzahl deiner Claims beschränkt ist, gibt es auch einen Befehl den Claim wieder zu löschen: /t unclaim. Aber Vorsicht, dieser Befehl löscht auch alles, was du auf diesem Teil deiner Stadt gebaut hast. Die Anzahl meiner Claims ist begrenzt? Mit /t kannst du sehen wie viele du noch zur Verfügung hast. Grundsätzlich erhält eine Stadt 150 Claims plus einige Zusätzliche pro Einwohner. Siehe dazu die Tabelle rechts. Mit /t buy bonus Anzahl kannst bis zu 250 zusätzliche Claims kaufen. Jeder Claim kostet dich 250 AP. Diese AP müssen sich in der Stadtkasse befinden. Solltest du Claims verlieren, weil einige Mitglieder deine Stadt verlassen, du sie rausschmeisst oder sie durch Inaktivität (nach 30 Tagen) aus deiner Stadt entfernt werden, verlierst du keine bereits geclaimten Gebiete. Allerdings kannst du erst wieder neue Gebiete claimen, wenn du wieder genügen Bewohner hast. Mit /towny map kannst du die Claim-Karte aufrufen. Diese ist am einfachsten zu lesen, wenn du in Richtung Norden schaust. Bewohner Natürlich willst du nicht alleine in deiner aufstrebenden Stadt wohnen, du brauchst ein paar Mitbewohner. /t add Spieler sendet einem Spieler, der bisher in keiner Stadt ist eine Einladung. Mit dem Befehl /t kick Spieler kannst du einen Stadtbewohner wieder aus der Stadt werfen. Wenn du einen Spieler aus der Stadt wirfst, melde dich bitte bei einem Teammitglied, damit die Truhen des Spielers in dessen Lager verschoben werden können. Baurechte Und wie kann ich festlegen, wo meine Bewohner bauen dürfen? Für einfache Städte unter Freunden kannst du mit /t set perm resident on allen Stadtmitgliedern Baurechte geben - und mit /t set perm off bei Bedarf auch wieder entziehen. Dieses System ist aber vor allem für kleine Städte gedacht, für eher jüngere Spieler, welche sich nicht lange um Rechte kümmern wollen, sondern einfach nur los bauen. Ich empfehle aber eigentlich für jede Stadt die Baurechte anders zu vergeben. Wenn du trotzdem einzelne Claims an alle Stadtmitglieder freigeben möchtest, um z.B. eine Farm anzulegen kannst du mit /plot set perm resident on allen Stadtbewohnern Baurechte geben im Claim, in dem du dich gerade befindest. Entsprechend kannst du das mit /plot set perm resident off auch wieder rückgängig machen. Wenn du (warum auch immer) mal einen Claim an alle Spieler des Servers freigeben willst, kannst du das mit /plot set perm outsider on machen und mit /plot set perm outsider off wieder rückgängig machen. Du kannst auch einzelnen Spielern Baurechte in deiner ganzen Stadt geben. Dazu verleihst du dem Spieler einen speziellen Rang: /t rank add Spieler Rang Mit /t rank remove Spieler Rang kannst du einem Spieler diesen Rang auch wieder entziehen. Es gibt folgende Ränge: * Assistant - Kann alles ausser einen neuen Bürgermeister festlegen und die Stadt auflösen. * Helper - Hat Baurechte und kann Spieler in die Stadt einladen. * VIP - Hat Baurechte Jetzt kommen wir aber erst zum wirklich interessanten: Verkaufe deinen Stadtmitgliedern eigene Claims, auf denen nur sie bauen können. Um das zu bewerkstelligen, stellst du dich in den Claim, den du zum Verkauf anbieten möchtest und gibst /plot forsale 0 ein. Nun können Stadtmitglieder diesen Claim erwerben. Wenn du das Verkaufsangebot zurück nehmen möchtest, kannst du dies mit /plot notforsale machen. Bereits verkaufte Plots kannst du einem Spieler mit /plot unclaim wieder entziehen. Dadurch werden aber alle Änderungen, welche gemacht wurden, seit der Spieler Eigentümer dieses Claims ist wieder rückgängig gemacht. Anpassungen Du kannst du es allen Spielern erlauben deiner Stadt beizutreten, ohne dass sie eine Einladung benötigen. Das kannst du mit /t toggle open erledigen. Danach können sich Fremde mit /t join Stadtname deiner Stadt anschliessen. Ich empfehle diese Einstellung aber unter den normalen Umständen nicht. So und hier noch ein paar Befehle für einige grundlegende Anpassungen, welche dich wahrscheinlich erst später interessieren werden. Mit /t set homeblock änderst du den Claim in dem du stehst zum Spawnclaim. Anschliessend musst du dich noch in diesem Claim so hinstellen, wie die Spieler spawnen sollen und dann mit /t set spawn den genauen Spawnpunkt definieren. Den Namen deiner Stadt kannst du mit /t set name NeuerStadtname ändern. Möchtest du deine Stadt aufgeben kannst du mit /t set mayor Spieler die Stadtführung an einen anderen Stadtbewohner übergeben. Sollte dies nicht möglich sein, kannst du die Stadt mit /t delete löschen. Achtung! Wenn du das machst, wird das ganze Stadtgebiet gelöscht und das ursprüngliche Gelände wieder hergestellt. Nicht genug? Wollt ihr eure Stadt noch weiter und genauer anpassen, findet ihr hier eine Liste aller Towny-Befehle. Beachtet dabei, dass einige Funktionen-Befehle des Plugins deaktiviert wurden, da sie nicht dem entsprechen, was die Städte auf Schiffbruch darstellen sollen. Du kannst zudem deine Stadt mit Städteupgrades aufwerten. Dadurch kannst du beispielsweise einen Waffenschmied in die Stadt holen der deine Waffen verbessert, oder die Stadt mit Portalen aufwerten. Kategorie:Commands